


Practicing

by AlecLightwoodsWarlockBoyfriend



Category: Glee
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dalton - Freeform, Fluff, How do I tag?, Klaine, M/M, Missing scene from 2x18 Original Song, Wes and David ship it, warblers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:06:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9671960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecLightwoodsWarlockBoyfriend/pseuds/AlecLightwoodsWarlockBoyfriend
Summary: This is trash. I'm sorry but my boys are too cute not to write about.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is just something I wrote and I hope you enjoy it! Kudos are much appreciated x

Kurt awoke to the obnoxious sounds of his alarm and, in a half asleep state, he blindly searched for his phone on his bedside table. Once he stopped the offending noise, he threw his covers off of his body and proceeded to get ready for school. 30 minutes later and he was smoothing down his blazer and fixing his tie in the mirror. He checked his hair and overall appearance before leaving his dorm and heading to the canteen for breakfast. As he was walking he remembered the events that took place yesterday and prayed that it wasn't a dream. No. He had had that dream before but he was sure it was real this time. Blaine kissed him. Him. Blaine, the boy he had a huge crush on for most of the year. The boy who he didn't even plan on meeting. The boy who stole his heart. The boy who gave a heartfelt speech and gave him the best kiss of his life.

*flashback*

"What's that?" Blaine asked as Kurt stuck a gem onto the wooden box in front of him. He didn't hear him come into the room until he spoke.

"I'm decorating Pavoratti's casket," he sighed, solemnly.

"Well, finish up. I have the perfect song for our number and we should practice."

"Do tell," he smiled, his attention on the tanned warbler in front of him.

"Candles by Hey Monday," Blaine told him, shyly. This surprised Kurt as Blaine was always so confident about everything. There was no need for him to be shy. 

"I'm impressed. You're usually do top 40," he said, lightheartedly.

"Well I just wanted something a little more emotional," he confessed.

After a moment of silence, Kurt asked, "Why did you pick me to sing that song with?"

Blaine took a breath before he stared speaking. "Kurt there is a moment when you say to yourself, 'oh there you are. I've been looking for you forever." He paused for a moment before taking Kurt's hand in his. "Watching you do Blackbird this week, that was a moment for me. About you. You move me, Kurt. And doing this duet would just be an excuse to spend more time with you."

And then it happened. Blaine kissed him with so much passion and emotion that Kurt was stunned. It took him a second to gather his thoughts and to realise that this was real before lifting the hand that was on his lap to cup Blaine's cheek and kiss him back. They separated and they were both breathless and had very bashful looks on their faces. More Blaine than him.

"We-we should practice," Blaine mumbled.

"I thought we were," Kurt breathed. And then their lips reconnected.

*flashback over*

"Hey you," Blaine said to him fondly, bringing him out of this thoughts.

"Hey," he smiled back, shyly. He didn't realise he'd made it to the canteen.

"What are you thinking about?" The curly haired boy asked.

"You," Kurt blushed. Blaine took his hand and they got some breakfast and a coffee before going separate ways to their respective classes but not before sharing a sweet, hidden kiss.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

They met up again at the grand doors of the senior commons. They linked hands before walking in with the rest of the Warblers. They said hello to some of the boys as they made their way to one of the couches. Blaine sat down in the corner and Kurt sat beside him, leaning into him as Blaine wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him closer and placing a hand on his hip. Kurt blushed at the gesture and Blaine kissed his shoulder. They were normally affectionate but his was more than normal and Kurt got a wave of anxiety. Blaine must have noticed this because he started rubbing circles into his hip with him thumb, relaxing Kurt. He turned around and smiled at his boyfriend, a silent thank you. He smiled back before giving Wes their full attention when he banged his beloved gavel on the desk.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Wes banged his gavel a final time and everyone collected their bags and left the grand room. Just as Kurt was getting up, Wes and David came up to them.

"So you two looked pretty cozy there," David said to them, causing the boys to blush and attempt to stammer out excuses.

"So Blaine, did you finally ask him out?" Wes asked, a small smile on his face.

Proudly, Blaine stood up and took Kurt's hand in his. "Yes, I did," Blaine said, looking fondly at the blue eyed boy before taking his hand and kissing it softly, his lips barely grazing his knuckles.

"Awe, you two are adorable. What did you decide to do for your duet at regionals?" Wes asked them.

"Candles by Hey Monday. Blaine thought of it," Kurt told them.

"Odd. He's normally so 'Top 40'," David thought out loud. Kurt gave Blaine a look and Blaine knew exactly what it meant.

"As much as we would love to stay and chat, we need to practice for regionals, so we'll see you two later." Blaine told them before taking Kurt's hand. They made their way to Blaine's dorm room before entering and Kurt sat down on Blaine's bed.

"Okay so how are we gonna do this then? Are you starting first or am I-" Kurt cut him off with a kiss.

"Shut up you," Kurt told him and pulled him down onto the bed with his tie and attached his lips to his.

"We do need to practice," Blaine told him, his arms bracketing the boy beneath him. 

"I thought we were." Blaine grinned and attached their lips again.


End file.
